1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cremated remains container display and racking system and more particularly pertains to decoratively and efficiently storing cremated remains.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cremation systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, cremation systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of storing remains by conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a cremated remains container display and racking system that allows decoratively and efficiently storing cremated remains.
In this respect, the cremated remains container display and racking system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of decoratively and efficiently storing cremated remains.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved cremated remains container display and racking system which can be used for decoratively and efficiently storing cremated remains. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.